Build God, Then We'll Talk, or What a Wonderful Caricature of Intimacy
by Volixagarde
Summary: Semi AU. Post Chosen. The Trio. They lived. They ran after defeating Buffy in Seeing Red. Now they own a nightclub, which is funded by rather illegal means. Including selling sex robots. Enter Faith. She was sent to destroy them by Buffy. But as time goes on, the mission starts to be... abandoned. Andrew gets jealous. Jonathan wants out. Rated M for sex, drugs, and violence.
1. Chapter 1: Sleeping With Roaches

**Hey guys! My new fic! This one was loosely inspired by the Panic! at the Disco song Build God, Then We'll Talk. The titles to the chapters are lyrics from the song, and possibly other P!atD songs. Hope you like!**

Let's assume for a moment that the Trio managed to get away with the heist at the theme park in Seeing Red. Let's assume for a moment they ran away from Sunnydale, not wanting to risk staying. Let's assume for a moment the orbs weren't destroyed. Let's assume for a moment that someone else killed Tara, not important who. Let's assume someone else opened the Hellmouth for the first time. Let's assume for a moment Anya's still alive, and still a vengeance demon.

Let's assume that a bit over a year after Seeing Red, the Trio owns a nightclub called Triple Aura, living the life they've always dreamed. Sex. Money. Drugs. Everything.

Chapter 1: Sleeping With Roaches

"Hey boys," Warren said to his two followers. "See that brunette that just sat down? You know, the one with the leather jacket and tank top? Go get her for me,"

"She looks kinda scary," Jonathan muttered.

"She's not gonna take you away from us, is she?" one of Warren's many ladies pouted, leaning up against him. Warren sat in a rounded private booth with a harem of young, blonde women practically throwing themselves at him.

"Course not, baby," Warren grinned, hugging her close. He turn back to the boys standing at the edge of the table. "Go get her," he commanded.

"You got it, boss," Andrew said, grabbing Jonathan by the arm and making his way towards the girl.

The woman took her Long Island Iced Tea from the bartender and took a sip. If another guy hit on her, she swore she would snap his neck. She glanced over to the sleazy older man who'd just try to hit her up. Ugh.

"Excuse me, miss?" a man asked, tapping her shoulder. She turned to see two young men standing behind her seat, a blonde and a black haired one, the blonde holding a ridiculously fruity drink.

"What?" She grunted.

"My boss," The one with the fruity drink said, pointing back to a circular booth. "Would like to see you,"

"Tell him if he wants me, he has to talk to me himself," The woman laughed. "Tell him not to send his lackeys if he wants to impress,"

The duo of young men frowned and went back to their boss. Smirking, the woman went back to her drink. Tonight, she was looking to get crunk as fuck.

"She's not impressed enough by us," Jonathan shrugged. "She wants you to actually chat her up,"

Usually, in this sort of situation, Warren would shrug it off and focus on his current harem. But there was something about her that just...

"Ladies, can you let your daddy through for a bit?" Warren asked his crowd of girls, standing up.

"But Warren," The girls said. He gave them all a pointed look, and they let him through, pouting.

Warren went over and sat in the seat next to the brunette.

"Well, here I am," Warren said, turning to here. "Warren Mears. In the flesh. May I ask your name?"

"They call me Faith," the woman said, stirring her drink with her black painted fingernail. "I wasn't expecting you to actually join me,"

Faith smiled at Warren. So this was the guy Buffy had asked her to trail.

"What, you really think I'm that low, baby?" Warren asked. He turned to the bartender. "By the way, all of her drinks are on me tonight,"

"Wow, how generous," Faith smirked. "But don't call me baby unless you're gonna burp me,"

"Oh, I can do more than burp you," Warren smirked.

Faith studied him again. Cute enough for one night stand in order to gain intel? Maybe with more booze in her system. She took a large drink of her drink. She might need it.

"Like what?" Faith asked, tossing the tresses of her dark, wavy hair back.

"Wanna see?" Warren asked, leaning closer.

"You know what? Why the hell not?" Faith grinned.

"Come with me, then, baby," Warren said, grabbing her wrist.

This beauty. Her full lips, stained a deep red. Her large chocolate eyes. Pretty face. Perfect body. Warren was going to remember her, for sure. Her looks could possibly sell.

Warren led Faith through the crowd and up a staircase behind a locked door. They ended up in the massive apartment shared by the Trio. Faith looked around as she was led to a bedroom, looking for ways to get in and out without anyone noticing.

After she ended up in the bedroom, all thoughts of that were set aside for more exciting sensations. Two souls, bonding. Two souls who get off on pain, no doubt. Two souls, all night, blurring the lines of pain and pleasure.


	2. Chapter 2: She Was Fixing Her Face

**Hey guys! Welcome to my next chapter! Now, with other projects, well, they may take a while. Summer is starting, and I won't have much time to write. Updates in the next few months will be sporadic, at best. Sorry, beloved readers!**

 **Also, one more thing. Along with the song, this was partially inspired by another work called Duality by BuildMeUp** **Buttercup-x. I highly recommend you read it, if you haven't already.**

Chapter 2: She Was Fixing Her Face in a Compact

The next morning, Faith decided to have a look around the apartment. She got up silently, making sure Warren was still asleep as she put on her clothes. She padded out of the room and down the hall, strangely drawn to a door. When she touched it, the room felt... warm. It smelled like metal.

"Don't go in there!" A sleepy voice called out as Faith was about to grab the doorknob.

Faith nearly jumped out of her skin. She turned to see Warren's blonde lackey standing at the end of the hallway. He'd changed from the black pants and fuchsia button up shirt from the night before into grey sweatpants and a Star Wars t-shirt.

"Why? What's in there?" Faith asked.

"That's Warren's, err, private office. What were you looking for?" The blonde man said in his fruity voice.

"Where can I take a shower?" Faith asked.

"Oh. The door on the other end of the hall," The young man said.

"Thanks," Faith said, walking down the hall and past the young man.

"No problem," He said as she entered the bathroom.

Faith stripped back down and jumped in the large shower, trying to clean her body of Warren's scent. The night had been fun, sure, but she wanted to wash it all away. Wash away the bruises and shallow cuts.

After her shower, she put her clothes back on. Making sure her damp hair looked okay, she made her way out to the main room. She was about to leave the apartment when Andrew called out to her from the kitchen part of the room.

"What?" Faith said, turning to him. "I'm not gonna sleep with you, if that's what you want,"

"That's not what I," the blonde lackey said as his cheeks flushed. "I just wanted to ask if you wanted some breakfast. I'm making pancakes, and they'll be done in a few,"

Faith bit her lip in consideration. Chance to get to know more about her target? Why not?

"You know what? Make me some," She said, walking up and sitting at the kitchen island.

"Cool," The blonde said. "Hey, Faith, was it?" Faith nodded, and he continued. "Why are you up so early? I mean, I heard you guys going at it, like, all night,"

"What can I say? Never been a late sleeper," Faith shrugged.

"You're missing out on, like, the greatest morning sex ever, though," He chuckled, getting Faith a glass of water.

"Dude. How fruity can you get?" Faith laughed. "That shirt from last night, the drink, that comment,"

"Sh-shut up!" The young man whined, turning his back to her and flipping the pancakes.

"Wait, are you actually gay for him, Fruit Boy?" Faith asked.

"The name's Andrew," the blonde grumbled, getting a plate from the counter.

"Okay. Fine. Andrew. You still didn't answer the question,"

"I'm not-" Andrew said, stopping himself mid sentence. In truth, he was. Completely. And Warren?

"Whatevs. How are those pancakes doing?" Faith asked, changing the subject, sensing how awkward she'd made it for him.

"They are," Andrew flipped a pancake onto the plate and set it in front of her, along with some silverware. "Done."

"Awesome," Faith said, taking some syrup from the middle of the counter and drowning the pancakes in it. She took a large bite, and instantly moaned with pleasure. So. Fucking. Good.

"I take it you like them, then," Andrew said, fixing his own plate and standing opposite her.

"These are amazing! Where did you learn to cook?" Faith asked.

"Too much Food Network," Andrew smirked.

A questions burned in the back of Faith's mind. Well, not a question, exactly. A rumor. She'd heard that Warren built robot people for those who asked.

"Hey Andy," Faith asked. "Is it true you guys build... robots?"

"Who... told you?" Andrew asked, setting his fork down.

"A little bird," Faith smirked. "What would it take to get one for myself?"

"I mean, Warren handles that stuff, so you'd have to ask him," Andrew said.

"What about me?" Warren's voice asked as he walked in. He'd just woken up, and his bedhead showed that.

"The robot thing," Andrew said. "I made pancakes for the lady of the night. There's some left, I mean, if you want,"

"You told her about that?" Warren said, glancing at Faith worriedly.

To be honest, Faith was the best fuck he'd had in a long time, possibly ever. And when she took control, well, it was the first time he truly enjoyed himself in that situation.

"Don't worry. I'm willing to buy one. I asked," Faith shrugged.

"Oh," Warren said. "What kind of robot? Bodyguard, chore, sex?"

"How about sex?" Faith said suggestively, standing up.

"Right. And which dude do you want this modeled after, or do you want a generic one?" Warren asked.

"What kind of ladies you got?" Faith smirked.

"Oh. Oh, umm, so you swing that way as well?" Warren asked. Honestly, Faith couldn't get any hotter after that realization.

"Hell yeah," Faith laughed.

"Anyway, any specific models you want, or should I show you what we have in stock?"

"Show me your stock,"

"Okay. But just so you know, you can't tell anyone what I'm about to show you, okay?"

"You bet,"

Warren took Faith by the wrist and took her down the hall, stopping at the door she'd been attracted to before.

They opened the door, and surrounding them were robots. Lots and lots of robots. Faith looked around until she saw one that stuck out to her.

Blonde hair. Petite yet curvy body. Full lips. Buffy.

This version of Buffy, however, wore a sexy one piece with fishnet tights and a bunny ear headband. A playboy Buffy.

"Give me that blonde," Faith said, smirking.

"Ah, her. I should note that her basic programming also includes combat, so she makes a great sparring partner," Warren said.

"Cool,"

"Oh yeah, umm, one more thing. Right now, she's programmed to please guys. All of these girls are. Umm, I don't get any lesbian clients. It'll take about a week or so to reprogram her to fit your, umm, anatomy,"

"Should I give you my number so you can call when she's ready?" Faith asked.

"I'll have you fill out the order form in a second. One last question, though. What do you want her to respond to, name wise?"

"Hmm," Faith said, looking at the Buffy replica. "How about... Bunny,"


	3. Chapter 3: She's Getting a Job at

**Hey guys. So, so sorry for the delay, internet is crappy around here. Thanks for being patient with me.**

Chapter 3: She's Getting a Job at the Firm Come Monday

"I don't trust her," Jonathan said after Faith left.

"Neither do I," Warren agreed.

"Then why did you sell her a bot?" Andrew asked.

"Oh, I've got a plan, my friend," Warren smirked.

"Let me guess. Cameras?" Jonathan said, taking a sip of his drink. "You know if she's working for the enemy, she's gonna find them,"

"I know, I know," Warren said, raising his eyebrows.

"Then... what?" Jonathan asked.

"You'll see," Warren grinned.

0-0-0-0-0

A week later, Faith stopped by the apartment to collect her new toy. After she handed over the money needed, Warren went to get the bot.

"You like what you see?" Warren asked as he carried the bot out into the living room, setting her down on the couch.

"I do," Faith said, looking the robotic Buffy up and down. His attention to detail was incredibly accurate, to the point where it was disturbing.

Warren pushed a button on a remote he was holding, and the robot's hazel eyes popped open.

"Faith!" The bot said affectionately. She rushed up to Faith and kissed her deeply.

"Hello, Bunny," Faith grinned, gripping the robot's waist. Her hands slid to the robot's ass. It felt... real. Again, disturbing.

"Oh, and if you ever want to upgrade her or anything, contact me," Warren said. "Have fun with her,"

"Oh, I certainly will," Faith smirked, leading her new robotic lover out of the apartment.

As she left, she saw Jonathan on his computer. She only saw the screen for a second, but he appeared to be studying blueprints to a place called Wolfram and Hart.

0-0-0-0-0

"Another Buffybot, huh?" Willow asked, examining the scantily dressed robot. Faith had found her off switch so she could be observed.

"This is creepily accurate," Buffy said. "And why exactly did you choose a robot of me?"

"I have my reasons," Faith smirked. Buffy looked at her. Dark, wavy hair. Full lips, coated in a dark red. Doe eyes.

Buffy shook her head slightly. She didn't go for girls, right? I mean, Faith did, but her?

"Did you find anything else?" Willow asked. "Like, any plans on where they'll strike next?"

"Oh. Yeah. I saw the short one looking at blueprints for something called Wolfram and Hart," Faith said.

"Wait, isn't that, like, the evil incorporated?" Xander asked.

"The one Angel runs," Buffy shrugged.

"Wait, now Angel's the evil one?" Faith asked.

"I'm, I'm sure Angel has his reasons," Giles said, polishing his glasses.

"You sure, G? I mean, I've always felt a bit shaky about the guy," Faith asked.

"I don't exactly trust them," Buffy admitted.

"Hey, I'm sure Angel's trying to turn it around," Willow reassured her.

"Regardless, Wolfram and Hart is an important demon law firm," Giles says. "We certainly don't want anything of theirs falling into the wrong hands,"

"So, what do we do?" Buffy asked.

"We warn Angel and Co," Faith said.

0-0-0-0-0

"Faith," Wes said pleasantly when he walked into Angel's office to see her staring out of the window at the city. "Angel's in a meeting, but he'll surely be out quickly,"

"And hello to you, G junior," Faith smirked, turning to him. "Looking ruggedly handsome as ever. Well, less rugged, more handsome,"

"You're acting surprisingly nice," Wes said, raising an eyebrow. "What ulterior motive do you have, exactly?"

"Hey. We're cool, right?" Faith laughed. "I mean, we're past the whole me torturing you thing, right?"

"I guess we are," Wes smiled, sipping his tea.

"Oh, hello Faith," Angel said, walking in. He sat down at his desk. "Why are you here?"

"Look, the big A's playing the boss man," Faith laughed.

"Seriously, though, why are you here?" Angel asked.

"Aww, no time to catch up?" Faith said, pulling up a chair and sitting down. "Anyway. I may have information regarding a possible heist being planned here,"

"A heist?" Angel and Wes asked simultaneously.

"I don't have much, but you know the owners of that nightclub Triple Aura? The ones with the underground robot slave business thing going on? It's them,"

"If I recall correctly, it's three young men who own the place. Do you really think they'd be much of a threat?" Wesley asked.

"Dunno," Faith shrugged.

"To be honest, the Trio's a pain in the ass to deal with," Spike said, wandering straight through the wall.

"Spike?" Faith asked, looking the bleached blonde vampire up and down. "You're a... ghost?"

"Oh. Umm, no, you're just seeing things," Spike said, starting to leave.

"Spike," Angel said.

"Okay. Fine. Don't tell Buffy. I want to wait to tell her," Spike said. "Hopefully until I'm corporeal again,"

"Your secret's safe with me, Casper," Faith smirked. To be honest, she wanted to keep Buffy for herself. But Buffy, sadly, wasn't like that.

"But, anyway, those blokes are a serious pain. The one builds, like, incredibly realistic robots and other things like freeze rays, another can summon demons, and the final one dabbles in dark magic," Spike explained.

"Sounds like nothing we can't deal with," Angel shrugged.

"Did I mention the ability to psychologically fuck with people's minds?" Spike asked. "Because seriously. They managed to, with a demon, convince Buffy that she killed a girl that they killed, umm, made time warp around her, convinced her she was in a mental hospital..."

"These men seem quite dangerous if they manage to get close," Wesley said, crossing his arms.

"Oh yeah, don't they have those orb things too?" Faith said. "The ones that make whoever's holding onto them, like, super strong and invincible?"

"Yeah, but I think only Warren has those. He's clearly the worst of the three," Spike said. "And the other two are soddin' annoying,"

"So, anything else about the possible heist?" Angel asked.

"Nope," Faith said, leaning back. "Just be on the lookout,"

"Is there anyway you can, like, get close with them?" Angel said. "I mean, be a double agent or something?"

"What would you give me in return. It has to be quite a bit, because, well, Warren wigs me out a bit,"

"I could hire you so you'd be on the payroll," Angel suggested. "And we're a law firm. Trust me, it's a good deal,"

"And what exactly would I have to do while I work here?" Faith asked.

"Only the double agent work," Angel said.

"You've got yourself a deal, boss man," Faith smiled, extending her arm and shaking Angel's hand.


	4. Chapter 4: Am I Who You Think About

**Not much the say other than to remind you to read and review~**

Chapter 4: Am I Who You Think About in bed?

That night, Faith laid on her bed, bored as all hell. She'd been, umm, playing with her new toy, and the bot sure was fun, but it all felt so fake. It acted like a pornstar, not Buffy. The way she walked, her speech patterns, the way she fucked. All so fake.

Faith sighed. If only the real Buffy liked girls.

Rolling over, the brunette glanced at the clock. It was only 11:03. Night was still young. Well, okay, sort of mature, but there was still time to go out.

She sat up, knowing exactly where to go.

0-0-0-0-0

Faith pushed her way through the crowd of people dancing. A young man grabbed at her arm, but she pushed him away. Normally she'd totally join the dude, even in he was a bit rude in his ways, but no, tonight she had a purpose.

"Oh, hey Faith," Andrew said as she walked up to Warren's normal circular booth booth. Him and Jonathan were standing at the edges, like normal.

Faith completely ignored him as she climbed over the table to sit next to Warren, pushing one of the blondes out of the way.

Information, she was just doing this for information.

"Hello, Faith," Warren said, surprise on his face like everyone else. His confused expression quickly changed into a sly one as he wrapped an arm around her.

"Hey, yourself," Faith grinned, pressing closer to him.

"What brings you here?" Warren asked, tuning out the other girls in the booth subconsciously.

"Bored," Faith shrugged, straddling him and gripping his shoulders lightly. "Horny," She smirked as she tossed her hair back oh so seductively.

"What about the girl?" Warren asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Played with her too much, babe," Faith grinned. "Need the real thing,"

"Come with me then," Warren glanced at the other girls, and they scooted out of the way. He set Faith off of him, and the two of them exited the booth. "Jonathan, Andrew, keep these ladies happy," He said, not even looking at them.

"Okay," Jonathan grinned as the blonde harem turned their attention to him, dragging him into the booth with them, nearly drowning him due to his shortness.

Andrew stayed silent however, and as Warren and Faith went through the door that would take them to the apartment, he glared at Faith.

Of all the flings Warren had, Andrew could forgive them. He knew Warren had a sort of sex addiction, and that he needed both genders, but the flings were casual. One time. No emotion. Just sex. And normally, if a girl came crawling back, Warren would turn them away.

Faith was different. Either the sex was mind blowing, or there was a lingering attachment.

A third alternative popped into the blonde male's head. He was pumping her for information too. The Trio had already worked out that she was a spy, although that's pretty much all they knew about her. Maybe Warren was playing the game as well.

Yes, yes, that had to be it.

Andrew tried to be relieved, but he couldn't. Truth is, he loved Warren. And truth is, Warren didn't love him back. Deep down, Andrew knew that, but he didn't want to let go of the story he was telling himself.

Sighing, he trudged over to the bar. He sat down next to yet another blonde female (Did everyone in LA have blonde hair?) and ordered the fruitiest drink on the menu.

"Hey," The blonde woman said.

"I don't bat for your team," Andrew grumbled as his drink arrived. He grabbed it and took a large gulping, wincing.

"You seem sad," She said.

Andrew turned and glared at her. Upon seeing her face, though, he turned away quickly. He knew her, not personally, but he knew her.

"Andrew?" The woman asked. "Is that you?"

0-0-0-0-0

"We missed the bed," Faith laughed as she rolled off of Warren and onto the hardwood floor.

"Baby, we missed the entire bedroom," Warren said, completely out of breath, as he stared at the high living room ceiling.

For the first time ever, Warren was completely spent and the girl wasn't. Faith was like an Energizer Bunny. Never stopped going.

"You know what would be amazing right now? A cigarette," Faith said, stretching her arms above her.

"None of us have any," Warren sighed. "They don't do anything for you but get you addicted. No high, no trip, no nothing,"

"Ah, so that's how you roll," Faith smirked. "You know, never actually gotten around to that sort of thing,"

"You've never gotten high?" Warren asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Nope," Faith said, sitting up and stretching her back. "Wanna give me my first time?"

"Sometime else," Warren said. "When I'm not, like, exhausted,"

"Making an excuse to see each other again, are we?" Faith laughed.

"Maybe," Warren lightly smirked. "Wait, are we, like, having a conversation?"

"Yeah, why?" Faith asked.

"This has never happened before. Umm, now I feel obligated to continue,"

"That's typically how this works, ya know," Faith grinned.

"So, umm, like, what do you do when you aren't fucking me," Warren asked awkwardly.

"Hmm, well," Faith said, glancing at the ceiling. Should she lie? I mean, she can't tell him she's a spy. But he might stay interested if she let something on. "I do security work,"

"Where?" Warren asked, taking her bait.

"Wolfram and Hart," Faith said, looking back at him.

He was definitely more interested in her now.

"How fun," Warren grinned. "Seriously though. I'm actually going to bed now,"

He took her bait alright, and he was planning to drag her into the water.

"I should go then," Faith said, standing up and looking around. "If I can find my clothes, that is,"

"You can stay, you know, if you want," Warren offered, finally sitting up.

"Probably won't be able to sleep for a while, though," Faith shrugged.

"You could, like, I dunno, watch TV or work out in the private gym," Warren suggested.

"You have a gym?" Faith laughed. "Of course you do. You guys are fuckin' loaded,"

"Take that hall, third door on the right," Warren said, pointing towards a hallway.

"But then my clothes would get all gross. And they're club clothes, not working out clothes," Faith said.

"That hall. Second door on the right. Clothes. Lots," Warren said, standing up. "If you need me, I'll be passed out in my room,"

"Aight," Faith said.

"G'night," Warren said sluggishly. He half waved at her as he trudged to his room.

Looking around, Faith noticed that there were cameras on the ceiling. She couldn't snoop around without being noticed.

That also meant that what she had done was on film.

Eww.

Sighing, Faith went down the hall on her way to work out.

0-0-0-0-0

"I thought you guys would have laid low, I mean, after what happened," The blonde lady said, stirring her drink with her finger. "I mean, it probably would have been smarter to,"

"Yeah, but the money, it kind of gave us all a power trip," Andrew sighed. At this point, he was somewhere between tipsy and shitfaced.

"I do understand to prospect of money, though," The woman said.

"Hey, I feel like I should apologize for seeing you half naked on camera that one time, Anya," Andrew said. "I really didn't mean to. And I was mostly looking at Spike anyway,"

"I'm still a bit freaked from that, but it's cool,"

"So, umm, are you still with the others?" Andrew asked.

"Oh, no, I'm not," Anya said. "I left them shortly after we saved the world and stuff,"

"Oh,"

"Yeah, it became just too weird with me and Xander having been done and all,"

"I get it," Andrew sighed.

"Umm, seriously, though, what's wrong," Anya asked.

"I dunno. Warren?" Andrew said.

"Why?"

"I dunno. I just, I wish he would love me,"

Anya's face went demonic. "Done," She said, and a spell was cast.

"Shit," Andrew said, eyes widening. One, he had just admitted his true feelings about Warren. And two, he'd forgotten that Anya was a vengeance demon.

He was about to tell her to undo it, but in his drunken state, he realized that it really was what he wanted.

No, this wouldn't be bad at all.


	5. Chapter 5: I've Got More Wit, A Better

**DUDES I'M AT A CAMP AND I'VE BEEN HAND WRITING THIS SHIT AND I'VE COVER THE BACKS OF LIKE 5 PAGES OR WORK. THAT INCLUDES THE LAST HALF OF THIS CHAPTER, THE ENTIRETY OF CHAPTER 6, AND THE FIRST COUPLE BITS OF 7. AND NOW I'VE BEEN COPYING IT OVER AND MY FINGERS HURT SO THIS NOTE IS OVER KTHXBYE**

Chapter 5: I've Got More Wit, a Better Kiss, a Hotter Touch, a Better Fuck

Faith woke up the next morning wearing either Warren's or Andrew's sweatpants and a Star Wars t-shirt she's found in the laundry room.

Again, she was up before Warren, so she took a shower and wandered into the living room.

"Why are you wearing my clothes?" Andrew asked bitterly from the kitchen.

"Whoa, the fruit's tasting bitter today," Faith laughed.

"Sorry, just... hungover," Andrew moaned. "And tired. Apparently Jonathan managed to find a girl to sleep with him, and boy was she loud when she faked,"

"And how do you know she faked?" Faith grinned, walking up and leaning on the counter.

"It's Jonathan. He can barely talk to a girl without fucking it all up," Andrew grinned. "He's got a cute face, but the kind that makes you wanna cuddle him like an Adipose. Think Disney Prince,"

"True, true," Faith said.

"Anyway, want me to make me some breakfast?" Andrew offered. He may have been pissed at her for hogging Warren, but he still tried to be a decent person.

Well, decent for a drug dealing, sex-bot selling, thieving guy that he was.

"Don't make her breakfast," Warren's sluggish voice called out.

Andrew perked up. Was he kicking her out? Did the spell work?

"Why not, War," Faith asked, looking at him as he emerged, fully clothed, from the hallway containing his room.

"We're going to to breakfast," Warren said sleepily.

Did Anya's spell not work?

"I don't have my wallet on me," Faith said.

"It's called a fucking date. I'll pay for you," Warren groaned.

It didn't work. It couldn't have. Anya had just been lying to make Andrew feel better.

"To the point. I like," Faith grinned.

"Go change. There should be decent girl's clothes in the laundry rooms because of the bots," Warren said, loosely pointing to the hall.

"Yeah, okay," Faith said, walking to the hall.

After she disappeared down it, Warren hurriedly glanced at Andrew.

"Warren?" Andrew asked, picking up on the look.

"I'm just doing this for information," Warren said.

"Okay?" Andrew asked hesitantly. He didn't want to get his hopes up.

"I love you, okay?" Warren said suddenly.

Andrew stood in shock. The spell had worked.

Warren quickly walked up and kissed the younger blonde.

Andrew kissed him back immediately, not caring that this wasn't real for a moment.

The two stood there kissing until they heard Faith's footsteps echoing from the hallway. They quickly separated, standing across from each other, leaning back on the counters.

"Ready to go?" Faith asked, walking in wearing an innocent looking sundress.

Boy, she could pull it off.

"Yeah," Warren said, standing up and walking to the door with her.

As the duo left for their date, Warren looked back at Andrew apologetically.

0-0-0-0-0

The place was nothing fancy. It was your average small cafe, mismatched chairs and tables and a cake shelf filled with pastries.

At one of those tables sat Warren and Faith. They'd already ordered breakfast and coffee, and now they were waiting.

"So," Faith said awkwardly. The man in front of her had nearly nothing in common with her, at

least that they could talk about in public.

"Umm, yeah," Warren agreed.

"Have you ever done this before?" Faith asked.

"No, not really," Warren said. "Well, once a long time ago, but it wasn't awkward. We were sort of friends before we dated and all,"

"You guys break up?"

"I'd prefer not to talk about it," Warren said as the lady brought out their coffee. She also set out cream and sugar, but neither of them took it. Perfect timing for Warren. If the subject could be shifted, he wouldn't have to talk about Katrina.

0-0-0-0-0

"I saw what you and Warren just did," Jonathan said suddenly, causing Andrew to jump slightly.

"When did you get here?" Andrew asked, turning around quickly, seeing Jonathan sitting on the couch with his computer.

"Dude, I've been in here the whole time," Jonathan sighed.

"Wow, umm, you kinda have melded into the scenery," Andrew commented, noting that

Jonathan's clothes were the same color as the couch.

"Anyway, why would Warren say he loves you and kiss you?" Jonathan asked.

Andrew turned his head away. "W- we're in love,"

"You do realize Warren doesn't love anyone, right?"

Andrew stayed silent.

"What did you do to him?" Jonathan asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Nothing! I did nothing!" Andrew said, face flushing.

"Liar," Jonathan smirked.

"It wasn't me! I met this girl, and I was drunk, and I wished Warren would love me, and it turns out she was a vengeance demon," Andrew explained. "It wasn't me,"

"Oh, umm..." Jonathan said. "Shouldn't you track her down and tell her to undo it?"

Andrew sighed and leaned against the counter, gripping the edge. "I don't know,"

"If not, I'll track her down," Jonathan said.

"Why would you ruin this?" Andrew asked, tensing up.

"Because it's wrong messing with people's minds and you know that?" Jonathan suggested.

"Dude, we do that all the time," Andrew said, rolling his eyes and looking away.

"But is it right?" Jonathan asked.

"Who cares?"

"I do,"

Andrew looked up at Jonathan with a slightly confused expression.

"Andrew, don't continue with this. It could end like Katrina,"

"Shut up!" Andrew yelled, slamming his hands on the counter.

"You know what? No, I won't shut up!" Jonathan stood up. "What you're doing is wrong! Hell, everything the Trio does is wrong!"

"We're villains! We're supposed to be wrong!" Andrew said.

"Well, then I quit!" Jonathan yelled, taking his computer and throwing it on the glass coffee table, causing both items to shatter.

Andrew's eyes widened. That computer contained most of their non-robot based data. Blueprints, files, virus to be released and anti viruses to be sold. That computer was everything. "You can't just quit, man. We're a team. We're the trio!"

"There's no we anymore," Jonathan said, walking towards the door.

"You can't leave," Andrew said, stepping in front of the door, blocking the shorter man's path.

"Dude. Let me go!"

"I- I can't!" Andrew said, voice starting to waver.

"I'll disappear, man. I won't tell anyone about our plans, I promise. I'll just leave. Don't try to find me,"

Andrew bit his lip. On one hand, he couldn't let the Trio fall apart. On the other, he did care about Jonathan as a friend.

"Come on, Andrew,"

Andrew sighed. "Punch me in the face. Make it look like I tried,"

"Are you sure?" Jonathan asked.

"I know you want to, anyway," Andrew said.

Jonathan shrugged and punched him in the jaw, hard enough to leave a large bruise but not enough to break anything.

"I'll give you about 15 minutes to run before I call Warren, okay?" Andrew said, wincing in pain.

"A little more?" Jonathan asked.

"30," Andrew said. "Thats as far as I can, okay?"

"Fine," Jonathan said. "You know, if this works, I probably won't see you again,"

"Oh," Andrew sighed. "We should, like, hug or something,"

"Yeah, I guess so," Jonathan said.

Andrew extended his arms out, and Jonathan came closer and embraced his friend. The two hugged until Jonathan used a device he had made to put Andrew to sleep.

Andrew practically shoved Jonathan off of him once he felt it, and then he collapsed.

Jonathan sighed. He really didn't want to have to do that, to be honest. But it gave him more time. And to be honest, he needed it.

He looked back at the computer, grabbed the hard drive, ran to his room to grab his bug out bag, and left, pushing the unconscious Andrew out of the way.

0-0-0-0-0

After a while, Warren and Faith had been able to hold a conversation about weapons. It was odd, but it clicked. Faith liked pain, and Warren, although preferring sci-fi, had a thing for fantasy. Both of them were slightly frustrated, as neither of them could get any information without the chance of giving some in return.

They drank and ate and talked the small talk out Warren got a phone call.

"I should take this," Warren said, standing up and going outside the cafe.

Faith shrugged, and glanced at his seat, seeing if he had a bag or something. No dice.

"Hello?" Warren said, answering his phone.

"Jonathan betrayed us!" Andrew's frantic yet sluggish voice said, nearly screaming into the phone.

"What?" Warren said, anger seething. Betrayed? He would pay.

"He, he punched me in the face, and then knocked me out, and, and, ran!"

"How long ago was this?" Warren asked, subconsiously looking around for Jonathan.

"About 40 minutes ago? He used that device he was working on,"

"Shit," Warren said. "Umm, I'll be right there. Check his records, see if he used anything that could tip us off,"

"Got it," Andrew said before hanging up.

Warren took a deep breath and ran his hands through his hair. He had to fix this.

He went back into the cafe and went to their table.

"Hey, umm, I have to go. Work stuff," He said, trying to sound calm.

"How bad?" Faith asked. Information, information, everything about this was for information.

"Very. I'll see you around?" Warren asked.

"Yeah, I guess," Faith shrugged.

Warren nodded and dashed out of the cafe.

Thank god they'd already payed for their meals.


	6. Chapter 6: You Could, Cause You Can,

**Hey guys. Seriously, like, no feedback? Dudes, like, check out my shiz! Read and Review, babes!**

Chapter 6: You Could, Cause You Can, So You Do

That. Little. Bitch.

Warren burst into the apartment.

"Where'd he go?" Warren demanded, seeing the broken table and computer.

"I, I don't know," Andrew stutter, walking out of the security room with an ice pack on his bruised cheek.

"Did you track his phone or his credit card like I asked?" Warren asked frantically, running his hands through his hair.

"I did, but no dice. I think he's been planning on this for a while or something,"

"Fuck!" Warren shouted, punching the wall out of frustration. His hand tore through it, leaving a large hole. When he got his hand out, it was cut and bloody.

"Are you okay?" Andrew asked, rushing up and examining his hand.

Warren smiled slightly. God, did Andrew care.

"It's fine," He said, face shifting back to being serious. "We have more important things to take care of,"

0-0-0-0-0

Faith made her way to Wolfram and Hart. They way Warren left? Def suspicious.

"I think Warren's starting something, boss-man," She said as she walked into Angel's office, completely ignoring Harmony.

"You're right," Angel said, motioning to the small figure curled up in a chair.

"Jonathan?" Faith asked. Jonathan shifted slightly in his seat, but otherwise didn't respond.

"He showed up here a few minutes ago," Wesley said, sipping his tea like your standard Brit. "He

surrendered a hard drive and some crucial information, but now he's just sitting there. He seems scared,"

"Why'd he do it? I mean, giving up the plans?"

"He won't tell us," Wesley sighed.

"Does this mean I don't have to deal with Warren anymore? I mean, the boy's a good fuck, but I don't like him as a person," Faith smirked.

"We're going to send a team to his apartment and bring him in for interrigation, along with

Andrew," Angel said. "Unless you want to join, you can go home,"

"Say I do join this team. Can I, let's say, let him fall off that balcony?"

"Faith, we need him alive," Angel sighed. "So no,"

"How good of condition does he need to be in?" Faith asked.

"Alive, able to talk," Angel said.

Faith pursed her lips in consideration. Finally, she agreed.

0-0-0-0-0

Warren started watching the security footage, looking for anything that could tip him off to

Jonathan's whereabouts.

After a few minutes, he got to the part where Andrew confessed that the reason Warren loved him was just a spell.

Just like he had done with Katrina.

How dare he.

As he watched, he also saw Andrew letting Jonathan go.

His blood began to boil. Andrew had lied and betrayed him not once, but twice.

He stood up and started walking to Andrew's room, trying to calm down a little bit.

Taking a deep breath, he opened the door.

0-0-0-0-0

"Hey!" A bubbly girl's voice said to Jonathan. Her voice was like all sweet and southern.

"Umm, hi," Jonathan said, not looking up.

"I'm Fred," She said, extending her hand out to him.

"Jonathan," He said, half heartedly shaking her hand, still not looking at her.

"Wanna go for a walk or somethin?" Fred asked.

"Why?" Jonathan asked.

"Well, silly, you can't stay there all day!" Fred laughed lightly. "You like sciency stuff? I could show you around our labs, if you want,"

Jonathan looked up and smiled at the bubbly brunette. "You know what? Why not?"

0-0-0-0-0

Warren had Andrew pinned down on the bed by his shoulders, their lips crashing furiously together. In the moment, he forgot his rage when Andrew came up and kissed him. But his was better, he could be more subtle.

So, as slowly and subtly he could, he moved his hands from Andrew's shoulders slowly to his neck. He applied pressure, attempting to cut off his air.

Andrew realized what was happening and managed to shove Warren off of him. "What the hell?!" He yelled, scooting away from him, accidentally backing himself into the corner.

Warren stood up and glared menacingly as he slowly undid his own belt. "I think you know what you did,"

"Please," Andrew whimpered, shrinking back. "Please no,"

"Shouldn't lied, then," Warren smirked, removing the belt fully.

Suddenly, the alarm went off, indicating that someone was trying to get in.

Warren looked at Andrew. Sure, he had tricked him, but spell or no spell, he really did care about Andrew.

"Go get your bug out bag. I'll deal with you later," Warren sighed, leaving the room.

The two of them grabbed their bags and slipped them on their backs, and met out on the balcony. Andrew hesitantly grabbed Warren's hand and they were both about to flip the switches on their jetpacks when the door behind them burst open.

"Faith?" Warren asked, turning around, Andrew still gripping his hand.

Faith only smirked and aimed her Wolfram and Hart issued tranquilizer gun at him.

Before Faith could react, Warren pressed a button on his jetpack, and two tendrils emerged. They wrapped around Faith, pinning her arms to her sides and making her drop her weapon.

"Hey!" Faith yelled, struggling as the tendrils wrapped around her body, forming a sort of harness.

"Ready?" Warren asked.

Andrew nodded slightly, and the two pressed the buttons on their jetpacks. They rose up into the air, Faith dangling a couple feet below them, and flew off.


	7. Chapter 7: Let's Kill Tonight

**AH HOLY SHIT IT'S BACK! HOLY SHIT** ** _I'M_** **BACK! I might go back and edit previous chapters, btw.**

Chapter 7: Let's Kill Tonight

"How the hell are we still going?!" Faith screamed.

"Enchanted jetpacks. My invention, or course," Warren said. "You won't fall unless you do something stupid,"

"Hey, guys!" Andrew exclaimed, waving his hand in front of his face. "It's a jellyfish! Hahaha, Jellyfish!"

"What's his deal?" Faith asked, temporarily distracted from her ordeal.

"He's high," Warren sighed.

"On life!" Andrew giggled. He started flapping he free arm and shouted "We're fucking birds! Wait, no, that sounded wrong!"

"On dramamine," Warren explained.

"What?" Faith asked.

"Motion sickness medicine," Warren sighed. "He needs it. Although it would be funny, we don't want him projectile vomiting all over LA,"

"Disturbing visual," Faith said.

0-0-0-0-0

"Whoa, this is super cool," Jonathan said, admiring the small device on the table. "How far is the range?"

"It can detect demons up to 100 meters away, at least from our tests," She said. "This is just still a prototype,"

"Still, though. Impressive," Jonathan asked. "Does it detect what kind of demons too?"

"Yeah, it can detect every kind of demon in our database and present information about the demon's moods and tendencies, although it has issues with subtypes,"

"Interesting," Jonathan said.

"Again, it's still just a prototype," Fred giggled.

At this point, Jonathan was already smitten with Fred.

"No, but seriously. It's a great idea, and I really think with some improvements, this could be revolutionary," Jonathan said.

"Aww, thank you!" Fred gushed in her adorable accent.

"It's amazing, and frankly, I think-" Jonathan said before Fred's phone rang.

Damn, and Jonathan was about to tell her she's amazing.

"Hello?" Fred answered, still smiling. The smile melted off her face as she said. "I'll be right up,"

"What's going on?" Jonathan asked as Fred hung up the phone.

"Faith's been compromised,"

0-0-0-0-0

Warren shoved Faith into the cellar of the abandoned church and shoved the mechanical lock on it, sealing it shut. Faith rushed at the door and tried to kick it down, but she couldn't. Warren chuckle and walked off, Faith glaring at him through the small barred window.

"What now?" A still high Andrew giggled, staggering over to Warren and falling into his arms.

"Not sure," Warren sighed.

"You'll figure something out, right?" Andrew said.

"Sure. Now go to sleep,"

"Why? What time is it?" Andrew pouted.

"About 9," Warren said, glancing at his watch.

"CAUSE IT'S NINE IN THE AFTERNOON!" Andrew yelled.

"Oh god,"

"YOUR EYES ARE THE SIZE OF THE MOON!"

"Go to sleep,"

"YOU COULD CAUSE YOU CAN SO YOU DO!"

"I said, go to sleep!" Warren yelled, shoving him down onto a pew.

"Hey, I didn't realize we were playing rough," Andrew laughed in his drugged state.

"We're not," Warren sighed. "We're not playing anything,"

"Why not?" Andrew pouted.

"You know why," Warren sighed. "I'm still absolutely pissed at you. I just haven't figured out what to do about you yet,"

"Fine," Andrew sighed, laying down on the pew to go to sleep as Warren walked away.

0-0-0-0-0

Meanwhile, Faith had an idea. She took off her jacket, revealing her tight tank top. She rifled through the pockets, eventually finding what she was looking for.

Her phone.

Of course, the lock Warren had put on the door also disrupted any form of a signal, but that's not what Faith needed at the moment. What she needed was her music.

She scrolled through the songs and found the perfect one. She hit play and put it in a bowl she found, amplifying the sound, and started dancing.

0-0-0-0-0

When Warren first heard it, his first thought was that Andrew had just forgotten to put in his headphones all the way. He then realized where the sound was coming from.

"Faith!" He yelled, walking to the door. He couldn't see her through the barred window, so he took a deep breath and unlocked the door, hesitantly stepping through.

He slowly walked down the steps and peered into the room, relieved to see it was just Faith dancing.

"Faith, turn down the music," He sighed.

"Why?" She smirked, beckoning him closer.

"Because I said so," He said, taking a careful step towards her.

"Come on," She smiled, swaying her way sexily to him. She waited a few beats before pulling him close by his belt loops, dancing incredibly close. "Ever wonder who's side exactly I'm on?"

"What do you mean?" Warren smirked.

"Ever wonder that perhaps I'm not a good guy. That I'm just playing both sides? Feeding false information?"

"You've given me no reason to,"

"But I know you've researched me. I know you know my past, like how I killed,"

"You saved the world as well. Twice,"

"Because I live in it, dummy," Faith laughed. "Just tryin' to save my own ass. Trust me, baby, I'm still as evil as you," She leaned in even closer, and along to the song, she whispered "Let's kill tonight,"

Warren pulled her into a passionate kiss, moving to the beat of the song as Faith pushed him against the wall.

As the song faded, Faith pulled away and smirked. "Let's go. Let's kill tonight,"

"Agreed," Warren said, grabbing her by the wrist and running up the stairs, and out into the main room of the church.

Andrew muttered something in his sleep, and the two looked at him.

"What should we do about him?" Faith asked.

"He'll be asleep for a while, but we could kill him," Warren said.

"Aww, I was thinking we keep him as a pet," Faith smirked. "I mean, I know the sort of shit you're into,"

"Plus we could use someone to take the fall if we get caught," Warren said, taking her by her waist and pulling her close.

"Let's take him and go then," Faith said.

"Nah, he'll be asleep for the next couple hours," Warren said. "Side effect of the dramamine. Always fun when he wakes up and talks about the fucked up dreams he has,"

"But I wanna kill tonight," Faith pouted.

"Don't worry, we will," Warren smirked. "We'll just need to pass the time for the next couple hours,"

"And I know how," Faith smirked along with him, kissing him.

0-0-0-0-0

"And why should we trust you?" Xander asked.

"Because I want to help," Jonathan said. "I've been planning this for a while. Just haven't gotten an out,"

"Do you know where they're keeping Faith?" Buffy asked.

"Yes,"

0-0-0-0-0

Andrew was good at pretending to be asleep.

He heard the other two run back down into the basement.

As soon as it was safe, he got up. He opened up his book and started an incantation.

Anya appeared before him.

"Undo the wish," Andrew commanded.

"How dare you tell me what to do?!" Anya put on her demon face.

"Please. I'll do whatever. Just, please, help me out,"

"Fine. I'll get you out. Just know that you'll owe me," Anya said. "Probably money,"

"Okay. Just, please, undo it,"

Anya undid the spell. "There,"

"Great, now let's go," Andrew said, picking up his stuff and hesitantly running to the door, Anya following.

0-0-0-0-0

"He's gone," Warren said, looking at the pew where Andrew had passed out.

"He ran away? Aww, why?"

"Bitch is a traitor," And now Warren had no buffer.

"Hey, what's this?" Faith said, picking up a book left on the pew.

Warren took it and examined the cover. A demon summonign book. He opened it and found a bookmarked page. When he looked over the page, he found out it was a method of calling upon a vengeance demon.

"Hey, isn't Anya a vengeance demon?" Faith asked.

"Who?"

"This one girl who helped save the world,"

"Oh,"

"Why would he need vengeance?"

"To reverse a wish he made," Warren said. The wish was done. "And possibly to help him escape,"

"I think we know who our first victims are. A traitor and a damn wish fairy,"

"Problem is, I have no idea where they are," Warren said.

"I can help with that," A familiar woman's voice said from the church's doorway.

Warren turned towards the doorway and recognized her immediately. "A-Amy?"


	8. Chapter 8: Fifty Words For Murder

**So, nice plot twist, huh? Really got down and wrote. Working on Chapter 9 as we speak! And yes, I know, double chapter. Hey, now that I have new lyrics to work with, I can do shit like this.**

Chapter 8: Fifty Words for Murder

Andrew ran as far and fast as he could, Anya trailing close behind.

He collapsed a while away from the church, and Anya drug him into an alley.

"Where do we go?" Anya said.

"I don't know," Andrew panted. He couldn't breathe.

A thick fog rolled in.

Everything went black.

 **Yes, that was exactly 50 words (The actual narrative part).**


End file.
